Sorrow Night
by VampNeko
Summary: Maddie Fenton is resting in the local park after hours of chasing ghosts. What is she to think when she sees Danny Phantom in the park crying. Will she comfort the needing ghost, or attack him in is weak state? Phantom/Maddie bonding. Please read better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night, or early morning depending on how you looked at it, of July in Amity Park. The wind blew slightly around and whipped a young Phantom's hair across his face as he sat on a park bench his head in his hands, quiet sobs racking through his body.

Maddie Fenton had been out tracking ghosts all night and she came for a much needed sit-down at the park. After lazily dragging his feet across the ground she reached the park and heard whimpers and sobs from one of the benches. The noise bringing out her motherly instincts, she turned and looked at the source of the noise. Sitting on an old bench, head buried in white gloves was the Phantom.

Maddie gasped and looked closer at the Phantom, was he really...crying? Ghosts couldn't cry, they have no emotions and therefore feel no pain or sadness. But that thought was hard to think, seeing the young ghost sitting here obviously in an extreme amount of pain.

Maddie stepped forward slightly, wanting to get a closer look at the Ghost Boy. But when her foot came down, and unfortunate twig chose o snap under her foot. The Phantom's head heard jerked up and Maddie took a good look at him.

His face was a ghostly pale, even for a ghost, and purple-blue shadows covered the skin under his eye. Tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes, where a few leaked out and proceeded to drip down his face until they fell from his chin. On his face, where his hands had previously taken a position, where slightly red from pressure and glistening with dried up tears stuck to his face. Even in this state of sadness and pain, the ghost boy was fairly handsome. His face was angular and he had high cheek bones, his ghostly green eyes were a breath-taking color even when they held such sorrow. Maddie could imagine that under his suit he would also be pretty muscled; not that she found herself attracted to him, she could tell how others would through.

Once the Phantom's eyes landed on Maddie, his grew wide with fear and he slowly started to stand.

"I won't hurt you," Maddie promised, feeling sorrow for the poor Ghost Child. "I just want to rest." She held up her hands in a 'I'll leave you be' kind of gesture.

The Phantom nodded his head slightly, a few stray tears falling from his cheeks as he did so, and slowly resumed his position on the bench. Maddie, not looking away from the Phantom, walked over to the bench across from where he was residing and sat down. Looking at him again, Maddie noticed that he appeared to be her own son's, Danny's, age. She sighed and imagined how hard that must've been on his parents to have him die so young.

"How old are you?" Maddie asked, raising her head to look the Phantom in the eye before he sheepishly turned his head.

"F-fourteen," the Phantom stuttered, his voice rusty from all the sobs that had torn their way out of it.

So he was the same age as Danny, and he does all these things. Evil things like capturing the mayor or stealing. But there were also good things, like fighting off ghosts and saving lives. Maddie didn't know what to think of this ghost, he was a walking mystery.

"How'd you die?" Maddie asked, her voice getting softer as she spoke.

"Lab accident," he mumbled obviously non too joyful about the subject.

Maddie paused for a second, thinking her next question over in her head before actually voicing it. "Why were you crying?"

The Phantom paused for a moment too. His shoulder's dropped and his looking down at his hands and he twiddled his thumbs. "I wasn't crying." He said almost too quiet for me to hear him after a moment of silence.

"Yes, you were." Maddie insisted. "I saw you."

The Phantom sighed and looked at Maddie, tears still pooling in the corner of his eyes. "I am tired...of fighting ghosts, of fighting ghost hunters and most important: fighting myself. Trying not to become something that I cannot control."

Maddie was surprised by the depth of the Phantom's answer. "What do you mean, 'cannot control'?"

"I don't want to become evil or power crazy and lose the human part of me I still have." The Phantom said, looking at Maddie his snow white hair falling out of place and into his eyes.

"You're a ghost, how can there be anything human left in you?" Maddie asked, irritated that this ghost thought something different that what she had so long believed, but excited to maybe learn something new.

The Phantom stood up suddenly, startling Maddie. "That's exactly what I mean!" He snapped, his eyes glowing brightly. "No one ever asks for my side of the story, they all just assume I'm bad and have nothing going on in _my _life or feelings of _my _own!" The Phantom yelled, panting slightly at the end of his small monologue.

Maddie, still shaken from the Phantom's sudden outburst, got the idea to ask a question the Phantom needed. " What is your side of the story?" She asked sheepishly.

The Phantom looked up at Maddie, his eyes still showing sadness, but a small smile gracing his lips. "I am not exactly dead," he started. "I am more half dead. Bet none of you ever thought that I, evil Ghost Boy Danny Phantom would be half human."

The Phantom sighed deeply before continuing. "My mother and father are alive, but they don't know what I am. My sister and my two best friends know though. When the incident with the mayor happened, the mayor had been overshadowed by a ghost named Walker. And when I stole all those things, a guy named Freakshow was controlling me."

The Phantom plastered a bitter smile into his face and continued. "The reason I'm so scared of becoming evil is, there used to be a future when I did become evil. My evil ghost self came to this present to kill my friends and family, therefore putting me on the path to becoming him. I fought my ghost self and won, but I couldn't save my family and friends. But a ghost named Clockwork did save them."

"I never knew that anything you just said could be possible, I mean half ghost, half human? That must've been excruciating." Maddie winced just thinking about it.

"It was," the Phantom agreed, nodding without really noticing his head doing the action.

"Phantom?" Maddie asked.

"Yes?" He replied, confused as to what she might want.

"Do I know your human half?" Maddie asked biting her lip and looking closely at the Phantom's profile.

The Phantom laughed, an eerie and bitter laugh. "Yes, you know me much more than you might think." He said, cracking a smile at the end.

Maddie smiled at the Ghost Boy and said, "We should talk again sometime, honestly I would like to know more about you."

The Phantom smiled wide, his lips twitching with effort. "I would like that."

** My first Danny Phantom fanfic. Was it good, or should I go hide under a rock? Please let me know in a review! Thanks for reading, let me know if you want a sequel or another chappy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie Fenton sat down in the lab of the Fenton household. Jack was upstairs, talking to Jazz, and Danny was out with Tucker and Sam. The tip of Maddie's tongue poked it's way out of her mouth as she sat working on clipping and connecting wires in a new ecto-gun. Her eyes never wavered, and blinked only occasionally, focusing on the pieces of wire connected metal in from of her.

A young Danny Phantom, remembered an old agreement, that Maddie had not of recent thought about. The two had been meeting ever so often. Maddie would ask questions about his human self (which he always avoided like the plague), about other ghosts and some questions about the science of being a halfa. At first, Maddie wouldn't use the word 'halfa'. It sounded awkward coming out of her mouth and made the Phantom sound like an exhibit at a zoo. But the Phantom even used the word himself, so she slowing began warming up to the word, unconsciously warming up to the young ghost boy as well.

Danny floated down through the ceiling of the Fenton's lab and touched down without making a sound. "Hey," his voice sounded like a bomb in the quiet room. Maddie jumped, startled at first, then realizing it had only been the Phantom, her mouth formed into that of a grin.

"Don't scare me like that." She scolded him. "At least make a little noise."

Danny grinned, fairly cheekily, Maddie thought. "Sorry, but we haven't talked in a while and I wasn't doing anything. I-if your doing something, I can go, I mean I could find something to do but-"

"No, it's okay." Maddie said, stopping the Phantom's rant with a small smile. "I was thinking we should talk again sometime too."

"So what question had we left off on?" The Phantom said, a slight crease appeared between his eyebrows as he remembered the question.

"What is human hair and eye color." Maddie reminded him, returning her gaze back to the ecto-gun, convinced he wouldn't answer.

"Do you have _anything_ else you want to ask?" He asked her, his hands clasping each other tightly in front of him, as if he was begging.

"Nope." Maddie responded, the 'p' making a popping noise as she continued to lazily stare at her work.

She heard the Phantom sigh heavily and she could imagine him running a hand through his already messy hair as he had done in the past. "Black," he sighed. "My hair is black and my eyes are blue."

Maddie barley held in a gasp, he had actually answered! But more so, both his hair and eye color was the exact same as Danny's. Not to mention that they also shared a name.

"Now, if you don't mind," she heard the Phantom say. "May I ask a question of my own?" Maddie turned to look at the hovering ghost boy and mutely nodded her head. "Why do you hate ghosts?" He asked, his snow white hair falling down and covering the tips of his ghostly green eyes.

"They're evil." Maddie responded out of habit, her kids having asked her the same question so often as children.

The Phantom frowned, obviously dis-pleased with the answer he had been presented with. "Even me?"

"No, I still don't understand you. You tell me you're good and I try to believe you, but sometimes I just can't get over the feeling that you are lying to me." Maddie said. "As for other ghosts, yes I have learned that some aren't evil. Just most are. It's still hard for me to tell the difference." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Also, the science of it is a big part, it's not that I hate ghosts, but I love to study them. Just the evil ones, I also like stopping and/or hurting them in the process."

"An understandable point." The Phantom said, scratching underneath his chin.

Without warning, the door to the Fenton lab burst open, revealing an angry man in an orange jumpsuit. "Maddie!" Jack yelled and pulled out an ecto-gun from one of the many pockets in his outfit. The ecto-gun was flipped on and started making the ominous noise of charging up. Danny jumped up into the air and tried to fly up back through the roof, but one lucky shot landed square in the middle of his back.

The Phantom's shoulder's arched as immense pain swept through him, accompanied by a blood-curdling scream of agony. He fell from his height and landed in a pile of beakers, the glass cutting into his skin making cuts oozing blood mixed with ectoplasm appear across his body.

Maddie gasped and ran over to the ghost child as he tried to shield his face with trembling hands from another attack. Like a caring mother, Maddie pulled the ghost into her lap treating him as if he was her son. His breaths were quick and short, accompanied sometimes with a pained whimper.

"M-mom?" The Phantom asked, his eyes half-lidded from pain. Maddie winced, he thought she was his mother.

"It's gonna be alright," Maddie soothed the ghost, petting his hair. "Jack," she said. "Go get a first aid-kit."

"Maddie," Jack gasped. "But he's a gho-"

"Go!" Maddie yelled and she tried to stop the bleeding, that was getting worse fast, with her gloved hands. Her hands flew uselessly over the ghost boy's body and sobs rose in her throat at the fact that a child, a _human_ child might die in her hands.

Then, two twin white rings formed around the boy's waist, and then moved in the opposite direction of each other, revealing torn baggy jeans and torn white shirt. But it also revealed her son, not Danny Phantom, but Danny _Fenton_ now sat in her lap bleeding profoundly. No longer did her hand rest on snow white hair, but on raven black hair. And had Danny's eyes been open, she would have seen that ghostly green color change to a familiar baby blue color.

"Jack!" Maddie yelled, desperation filling her voice. "Hurry!"

Just as the words left her mouth, Jack Fenton came belting down the stairs carrying a small red and white box. Maddie took the box from his hands as he reached her and slowly pried of Danny's shirt. She opened the first aid kit and then began to clean her son's ectoplasm covered wounds.

"Where'd the ghost go?" Jack asked, Maddie imagined him scratching his head but she didn't bother to check. "And what happened to Danny."

Maddie continued patching up her son, now wrapping some of the cuts in a thick layer or gauze as she spoke. "Danny Phantom, is our son." She said. "I don't know how, but it happened and right now, he's hurt."

Jack stepped on the other side of Maddie and began trying to clean Danny's wounds as well, worry flashing across his face. "Did I do this?" He asked sadly.

I nodded, my throat to tight to speak. Looking up, I could see the look of horror on Jack's face. I took a deep breath and said, "I think that's all we can do..."

…

A young Phantom opened his blue eyes as he laid under his covers in his room. Reacting without thought, he tried to get up but stopped when a hiss of pain seeped out through his clenched teeth. As he laid back down, his eyes flashes to an alarm clock next to his bed. 3:41. He assumed a.m. judging by the darkness in his room. His eyes fluttered shut of their own accord and he slowly drifted off again.

This time, when Danny woke, the light stung his eyes and he threw am arm over his face to prevent the light from reaching his eyes again. He was pleasantly surprised when the movement didn't hurt nearly as much as it had when he had woken earlier.

Hearing the door open and soft footsteps entering the room and stopping near his bed, he removed the arm from his face and looked up into the eyes of his mother. "Hi," he whispered.

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked, looking down at her son with a guilty face.

"I was scared you wouldn't accept me." Danny said, suddenly becoming interested in looking at the patterns on his blanket.

"Danny," Maddie sighed. "I am your mother. I will always love you no matter what, your father as well." She said, eyes watering slightly.

Smiling, Danny looked up at his mother and willed for his body to change. He saw a familiar flash of light and looked up his mother with his new green eyes."Thanks mom."

Epilogue

Finally, I will have your pelt ghost child." Skulker announced as he strutted up to where Danny was tangled in an ecto-net. "There is no escape for you."

Danny smiled. "I wouldn't thank that if I where you..." He trailed off as a beam of ecto-energy was shot at Skulker, distracting him long enough for Danny to break the net.

A women in a blue jumpsuit held a smoking ecto-gun as she smiled at Danny, then glared at Skulker. "No one will hurt my son!" She yelled as she shot Skulker again and again.

Then a man in an orange jumpsuit jumped out from behind her yelling, "Eat thermos, you ghost!" And proceeded to suck Skulker into a Fenton thermos.

Danny flew over to his parents and hugged them both tightly. "Thanks for helping guys." His parents smiled at Danny, they were so proud of him. Half ghost or not.

**Okay, everyone kept asking for something more so here it is. I am not sure whether to be proud of it or not, so please let me know in a review. :) **


End file.
